Beware of the Meep Meeps!
by Tiffany Lupin
Summary: There is something at Hogwarts that puts the student's sanity in danger as wells as....goats? MWPP era and slightly AU


Beware of the Meep Meeps!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except maybe the old man. I'm not making any money off of this, I write it for you out of the goodness of my heart. If there is anything in this story besides the HP characters that you recognize, it probably doesn't belong to me either. On that note, if it is yours, I thank you for allowing me to use it. You are awesome. I also got some quotes and stuff from movies, shows, and other books that may also be recognizable.   
  
Rating: PG but may go up as the story progresses  
  
Pairings: Lily/James slightly implied, others later on   
  
Warnings: Implied meanings, very mild swearing, mild violence, and maybe some slash later in the story  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Omelets and Cloaked Figures  
  
  
  
  
It was a lovely January day. Five Gryffindors were sitting outside in the 2 feet deep snow. They had a roaring fire going and Lily was trying to change some snow into an omelet.  
  
"I still don't think it's possible" said Peter. (A/N: pronounced Pay-ter for fun)  
  
"Sure it is, you just gotta have faith. Perhaps some salt would help." Lily replied.  
  
"Or maybe an egg would" muttered Sirius to himself.  
  
James heard and elbowed him while he hissed "Humor her."  
  
Lily finally accomplished it three hours later. At this time it had just gotten dark and Remus was asleep on Sirius while Peter was asleep on James.  
  
"Which one of you wants it?" Lily asked  
  
"Oh hell yeah, I'll take it anytime!" Sirius said jokingly.  
  
This peeverd James and he tackled him causing Peter and Remus to be thrown awake and onto the ground. This peeverd them and soon they joined the previously started fight.  
  
"Enough of this twaddle!" Lily yelled and pointed her wand at them. And with Wingardium Leviosa said they all levitated high off the ground and they were dropped from 8 feet up when released from the spell. They all screamed in pain as they landed on each other. All four of them eventually stood and shot daggering looks at Lily who only giggled in response. She then turned around to retrieve her previously transfigured omelet only to find it missing.  
  
"Someone's kidnapped me omelet!!" she screeched.  
  
James went over to try and comfort her, when he saw something move by the edge of the forest. It was a dark figure with a black cloak on.   
  
"Oi! A black thing!" James screamed.  
  
"I wonder if it has presents for us." said Peter absently. They all gave him a look with which he replied, "Well, it's holding something."  
  
"My omelet! James go get it!"  
  
"Err……no?.."  
  
"Umm……why not just accio it?" questioned Remus.  
  
"Where would the fun be in that Moony? I'll go get it seeing as how I'm a Gryffindor and that makes me brave." Sirius proclaimed while puffing out his chest.  
  
He ran at full speed when this huge bird came down and swept up the cloak thing. Sirius screamed like a little girl and turned to run back, but a small old man was standing in his way. He screamed again and fell over on his arse.  
  
''Beware of the Meep Meeps!!!'' the old dude said creepishly.  
  
"What?!"   
  
''Beware of the Meep Meeps.''  
  
"Right and they are..?"  
  
"They are creatures of the night that are thought to be extinct. They live off of omelets and billy goats. (A/N: Here Billy Billy Billy) They can also make people they come in contact with loony, barmy, insane, crazy, and just bloody nuts. The only way to stop them is to trick them into eating a conifer. It's up to you boys and girl to stop the ones hiding in the forest or all the omelets and billy goats will die." (dun dun dun)  
  
At this the old guy grabbed his chest, and fell over dead from a heart attack.  
  
Everyone ran over to Sirius who looked quite confused.  
  
"Who really cares if we don't have omelets or billy goats anymore?" he asked slightly bewildered.  
  
But before anyone could answer the stupid question there was a loud screaming noise from above. They all looked up and saw the cloak thing falling from the sky. They all scattered from the drop zone to avoid getting squashed by it. When it finally landed, they walked casually over to it to see what it was.   
  
The figure was rolling on the ground holding its head and moaning in pain.  
  
James walked over to what was now obviously a person and asked, "Was that fun?"  
  
"No, it hurt like a mother!!!"   
  
"Well, you shouldn't be falling form high places then,'' said Peter once again trying to take after one of his heroes, Sirius.   
  
"You think I intended upon that, genius?!" the guy growled.  
  
"It was a joke, genius!" Peter mocked back.  
  
"Girls, girls, girls, stop thine bickering." came a silky malicious voice.  
  
"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Lily asked with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"Merely enjoying thine performance. I am quite certain thee Headmaster shall be highly interested in how Black killed some dude." Malfoy then gasped, looked around nervously, and coughed slightly before adding, "I mean, how Sir Black doest away with a lowly elderly peasant." He ended with a sweeping gesture towards Sirius and the old man.  
  
Before they could reply the cloak man stood up and removed his hood. It was none other than . . . .. . . ..   
  
  
TBC  
  
  
Well there it is. The first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope it was enjoyable 


End file.
